The invention relates to an image recognition device, a copy apparatus and an image recognition method.
A conventional image recognition device is disclosed in JP-A-7-226839. The image recognition device includes an image reading means for reading image information from a manuscript, discriminating a specific image in which a surrounded image is surrounded by a surrounding image from the image information.
In more detail, the image recognition device divides an extraction region at an optional position in image information into four regions and extracts four images to be processed, then, determines whether there is a specific image in the image information or not by checking respective images to be processed and a specific image template.
The image recognition device having the above configuration is mounted on, for example, a copy apparatus including a printing means for performing printing based on image information. The image recognition device can take illegal copy prevention measures such as stopping printing processing after that when determining that there is a specific mark in image information. Accordingly, the image recognition device can discriminate the specific mark included in a manuscript such as a banknote or a classified document to prevent illegal copying.
In order to prevent the copy apparatus from being misused for illegal copying of a banknote or a classified document, it is necessary to maintain determination accuracy of the image recognition device and it is required that time necessary for the determination is shortened.